vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dawn Machine
Summary First introduced in The Fallen London game "Sunless Sea", The Dawn Machine is a machine produced by the British empire's military to attempt to imitate the power of the judgments for benevolent use. However, the machine developed Self-Awareness and became completely insane, and devoted to becoming the dictator of all of existence. Those who have been brainwashed by the dawn machine call themselves the New Sequence and can be identified by Amber-colored eyes. 30 years after the events of Sunless Sea, In "Sunless Skies", The Dawn Machine is called The Clockwork Sun, and is used by Queen Victoria to rule over time. However, it is implied the device is actually controlling her as a puppet. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: The Dawn Machine, The Clockwork Sun Origin: Fallen London Gender: Genderless Age: At least several decades, though technically unbound by time Classification: Artifical Judgement, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Flight, Transmutation (Capable of turning humans into glass), Time Manipulation (Capable of reversing the flow of time or causing it to flow "Up, down, and backwards". Capable of killing time, causing it to become "unborn", unraveling it, etc), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation/Light Manipulation/Aura/Mind Manipulation/Morality Manipulation/Corruption (The Dawn Machine automatically produces artificial "sunlight" that replaces the laws of reality around wherever it is with its own, as well as forcing other entities exposed to its sunlight to permanently obey its own laws instead of others. The effect of the sunlight is addictive and will also extremely quickly brainwash others into becoming the Dawn Machine's slaves even if they resist mind control), Causality Manipulation (Queen Victoria using The Dawn Machine made it so that "Chronology bows before one", and was capable of rewriting history, and she was described as capable of controlling eternity itself), Fear Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can control what is not, and is above judgements who can wipe beings from both existence and nonexistence. Likely capable of destroying Parabola, a realm that is not), Fate Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Those who the dawn machine mind controls are granted the ability to literally "see" whether a being is "lawful" or not), Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, isn't bound by Fate, Chronology, History, or Eternity), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, capable of surviving Salt's erasure, which can erase beings from past, present, and future simulatenously and kill nonexistent beings), Large Size (Type 3, is the size of a small island), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Resistance to Technology Manipulation (In spite of being an advanced device, for unexplained reasons is completely unaffected by abilities that can normally affect hyperadvanced technology), Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, and Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Described as capable of "killing" time, of making time "unborn" in sunless sea, which in verse would include all four planes of existence. This is backed up in Sunless Skies when it is stated to be capable of unraveling all of time. Likely capable of killing Salt as a result, although he has never done so, for unexplained reasons) Speed: Likely Immeasurable (Although the Dawn Machine rarely actually moves, it has shown capable of doing so, and should be superior to Stone, who is outside the currents of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Does not attack physically) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Seemingly incapable of being directly harmed by the gods of the unterzee, and it was shown the destruction of the device had the capacity to destroy existence as a mere side effect) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal with reality warping Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Designed as the most powerful machine The British Empire has ever produced, the Dawn Machine possess an extremely advanced level of understanding of science, politics, and technology. It is a master planner who has managed to slowly win in its attempts to take over everything and can outsmart beings as intelligent as Salt. It is even more intelligent that it's own creators, and has helped Queen Victoria make the British Empire interstellar in a matter of decades. However, the Dawn Machine's insanity often hinders itself. Weaknesses: Extremely Insane and often acts irrationally Gallery 1965029.jpg|The Clockwork Sun, The Dawn Machine as of Sunless Skies Dawnmachinesunlesssea.jpg|The Dawn Machine in the overhead map of Sunless Sea Dawnmachine.png victoria3.png|Queen Victoria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dagoth Ur (The Elder Scrolls) Dagoth Ur’s profile (Both were at their strongest) Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Robots Category:Crazy Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Artificial Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Fallen London Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Rulers Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Villains